An Final Fantasy VII Life!
by Lady Nightmare
Summary: A great combo of Dinner and Bed-ee-time! Starts with a rather orginizable group, then becomes total chaos in the end!!! 2 chapters so far, more to come.
1. An Final Fantasy VII Dinner!

An Final Fantasy VII Dinner!  
  
Tifa: Dinner's ready!  
  
Cid: Can't it wait?!  
  
Yuffie: You and your stupid "Dukes of Hazzard"!  
  
Cid: Shut the fuck up!  
  
Yuffie: Make ME!!!!! Hahaha!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: (walks into living room) I SAID DINNER'S READY!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: (freaked) Coming! (zoomes into dinningroom)  
  
Cid: FINE!!!!!! (stomps into dinningroom)  
  
Red: On the ground again, Whoop-di-do!  
  
Cait Sith: You're not the only one.  
  
Red: True.  
  
Cid: Are you ya happy you bitch!?  
  
Tifa: What did you call me!?  
  
Cid: Nothing.  
  
Marlene: He called you the B word!  
  
Cid: Stay out of this you little twirp!!!!  
  
Barret: Don't ya start callin' Marlene any name now!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Oh PUFF-PUFF!!!!!!  
  
Barret: I am going to kill ya!!!!  
  
Tifa: Not now.  
  
Barret/Cid: .....  
  
Cloud: This soooooo soooo good! YUMMY!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: Wha' kinda foo' say YUMMY!?  
  
Yuffie: *snicker* Porcipine head over there (points to Cloud).  
  
Cloud: I'm not a fool, and I'm not a porcipine head!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Cloud, STOP CRYING! and the rest of you? Stop bickering like 6 year old children!  
  
Vincent: ..........yes m'.............  
  
Everyone: (looks at Vincent astonished)  
  
Marlene: Vinny Po! You just said your fwrts joke!  
  
Vincent: (avoides everyone's eye contact)......................  
  
Cid: What ever man!  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
Red: I got it! (runs over to door and opens the door with his tail) ((amazingly he didn't burn   
down the door!!))  
  
The door opens to reveal........................................................................  
................................................................................................  
................................................................................................  
................................................................................................  
.....................................  
  
Cloud: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What're you doing here!!!!!!!!?????   
  
Sephiroth: I'm hungry.  
  
Vincent: Aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
Sephiroth: I dunno....am I?  
  
Everyone: yes  
  
Sephiroth: oh.............okay........can I have some food now.  
  
Tifa: I don't trust you.  
  
Sephiroth: There are two reasons as to why you don't trust me.... #1-  
  
Vincent: You're dead.  
  
Sephiroth: Bingo! and #2, I'M THE BAD GUY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: Just let him eat!  
  
Cloud: .....  
  
Tifa: Fine, sit anywhere you want.  
  
Sephiroth: (sits down and starts to eat) MMmm!!!!  
  
Vincent: ......................  
  
Cloud: ......................  
  
Tifa: ......................  
  
Cid: ......................  
  
Red: ......................  
  
Cait Sith: ......................  
Yuffie: ......................  
  
Marlene: ......................  
  
Berret: .......Silence of the tables........  
  
Cid: Ya know that's pretty fucking lame!  
  
Barret: I know  
  
Yuffie: *snickering* hehe  
  
Cid: Why does everyone keep on ($#*%)*&#^%*#^&#^@ snickering!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yuffie: hehe.....I loved the food...Buh-Bye!! (runs out as fast as possible)  
  
Cloud: Yeah, uh... Thanks for the Din-Din Teef, I'm...I'm really tired. I think I should go to   
sleep right now K? (follows Yuffie out)  
  
Tifa: Without the dessert too. Hmmm, I wonder whats gotten into them?  
  
Red: (sarcasticly) I wonder.  
  
Cait Sith: (sarcasticly) My gosh, this is a harder one to answer.  
  
Red/Cait Sith: Heheheh!  
  
Marlene: Look daddy! I ate every single thing on my plate! Can I have dessert now?  
  
Barret: Go ahead  
  
Marlene: Yay! (runs over to Tifa) do we have any ice cream left?  
  
Tifa: What kind?  
  
Marlene: Vanilla and chocolate fudge!!!  
  
Tifa: Yeah I think so  
  
Marlene: Weeeeeeeeee! (dissapears into kitchen)  
  
Vincent: (finished his meal) ........ (walks into kitchen to see Marlene amazingly manage 2   
scoops of ice cream into her bowl, which was the size of her head, and the 2 seperate scoops   
were as large as Barret's palms) (mummbling to himself) how does she do that?  
  
Marlene: *sinister laugh* I got two scoops of ice cream! (runs into the livingroom and starts to   
watch Sailor Moon SS)  
  
Vincent: *raises eyebrow* whatever. (cleans off his plate and heads to his room)  
  
Meanwhile in the dinning room.....  
  
Sephiroth: DONE!  
  
Barret: Same here  
  
Red/Cait sith: Us too!  
  
All four march into the kitchen to clean off their plates. Don't ask me how Red managed to   
clean his plate, maybe someone had helped him?  
  
Tifa: (lookes at the mess) Forget cleaning it! I'm way too tired! ( does the previous thing   
that the "dudes" did)  
  
  
continued on, An Final Fantasy VII Night!  
  
'Till then....C'YA ALL LATER!!!!!!!!  



	2. An Final Fantasy VII Night!

An Final Fantasy VII Night!  
  
Tifa: (lookes at the mess) Forget cleaning it! I'm way too tired! ( does the previous thing that the "dudes" did)  
  
Marlene: Wee!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: Marlene, time to go to sleep!  
  
Marlene: But Sailor Moon ain't over, an' I'm not finished with my ice cream.  
  
Barret: Then eat faster!  
  
Marlene: (eats in a couple of seconds and rushes to bed, drops off plate along the way)  
  
Cid: Fucking kids, to hard to handle  
  
Barret: Donna go dissin' Marlene!  
  
Cid: Shit man, I'm outa here! (runs into his bedroom)  
  
Barret: Wuss! (walks to his room)  
  
----------------  
  
Vincent: (sharing room with Cid) Please don't snore this time!  
  
Cid: Well then don't talk in your sleep!  
  
Vincent: I can't help it!  
  
Cid: and neither can I!  
  
Vincent: *glares*  
  
Cid: *glares & sticks tongue out* That's what I thought!  
  
Vincent: .......you suck........  
  
Cid: Shut yer shity mouth up!  
  
---------------  
  
Marlene: (bouncing on bed) Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: (comes in) Stop boucing on the bed!  
  
  
Marlene: K!!!!!!!!! (jumps off bed and zooms around the room)  
  
Barret: Marlene get in bed!  
  
Marlene: K!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts jumping on bed) Sugar High!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: Why did you just start jumping on the bed again?!  
  
Marlene: (stops jumping) cause you told me to get on the bed!!!  
  
Barret: I said IN bed.  
  
Marlene: OOOOOOOOooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (sits on bed)  
  
Barret: That's better *thinking* children can be so Fucking hard to deal with!  
  
Marlene: Daddy?  
  
Barret: Yeah!?  
  
Marlene: I'M ON SUGAR HIGH WITH NO SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
---------------  
  
Cait Sith: How come I have a feeling that Cid is gonna snore tonight-  
  
Red: -and that Vincent will carry on a conversation in his sleep.....I know I know  
  
Cait Sith: I can hear Marlene yelling.  
  
Red: I'm sure everyone can  
  
Cait Sith: True....HEY?!  
  
Red: What?  
  
Cait Sith: Isn't Sephiroth still here?!  
  
Red: Oh my, I think so.   
  
Cait Sith: Where's he gonna sleep?  
  
Red: How much do I bet that he claims the couch?  
  
Sephiroth: (from afar) I GET THE COUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------  
  
Tifa: Yuffie, please don't steal any of my stuff tonight K?  
  
Yuffie: maybe  
  
Tifa: Please Yuffie, for your sake  
  
Yuffie: What do you mean?  
  
Tifa: I mean that Sephiroth is still here and is willing to kill anyone  
  
Yuffie: You gotta point there  
  
Tifa: So don't think think about it  
  
Yuffie: FINE!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Good!  
  
--------------  
  
Cloud: I love having my own bedroom!  
  
Sephiroth: And I love nothing  
  
Cloud: Perfect!  
  
Sephiroth: Right you are!  
  
Cloud/Sephiroth: !!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Hey!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: I'm supposed to hate you!  
  
Cloud: Get outta my sight!  
  
Sephiroth: You get outa here! I'm sleeping on the couch  
  
Cloud: Really?! Oh......(runs off to his room)  
  
(12 'o clock, midnight, witching hour....what ever you wanna call it)  
  
Red: (Wakes up from a scream) Huh? He trots over to Cait Sith and wakes them up (please do remmeber that Cait Sith is a Moogle AND a cat)  
  
Cait Sith: Wha? Huh?......what's that noise  
  
(Both listen to really loud snoring and some mummbling from the next room)  
  
Cait Sith: Cid's snoring again!  
  
Red: And Vincent is talking in his sleep!  
  
(Both tip-toe into Vincent and Cid's room. There laying half on and half off of his bed was a snoring Cid. On the other side of the room, in the lazy chair was a talking Vincent)  
  
Vincent: ........Don't leave me..........  
  
Cid: *SNORE* ugh................*SNORE*  
  
Cait Sith: (Walks over to the lazy Cid and winks to Red) CID!!!!!!!! THIS IS GOD SPEAKING!!!!! YOUR SNORING SOUNDS LIKE A HERD OF ELEPHANTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Huh!? ......  
  
Vincent: (still asleep) ..........Lucrecia..............  
  
Cid: What the FUCK!!!!! I'm going to strangle you till your shitly lives head towards hell!  
  
Red: Wow! Vincent still is sleeping.  
  
Cid: And he's talking! Geez, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!!!!!  
  
Red: Did you hear a scream?  
  
Cid: NO!  
  
Vincent: .......yeah......  
  
Cait Sith: Wooo-coooooollll! He can even carry an actual conversation while sleeping!  
  
Red: Who screamed Vincent?  
  
Vincent: ...........  
  
Cid: WELL?!  
  
Vincent: ....the next door neighbor................  
  
Red: Oh.......well I guess we should be going back to sleep?  
  
Cait Sith: Yup!  
  
(Both head back to their room. While on their way they saw Sephiroth standing in the living room, fully awake, with a blood-stained Masamune.)  
  
  
Continued on "An Final Fantasy VII Day!"  
  
'Till then....C'YA ALL LATER!!!!!!!!  



End file.
